


Bound Up

by Joycee



Series: Mrs. Burke [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Games, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El plans a bondage weekend with Peter and Neal, but she is naive and unprepared. Watching Peter dominate Neal thrills and unnerves her. Peter and Neal comfort El afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Playing It Up_ and _Acting Up_
> 
>  
> 
> (Revised BDSM scene a little.)

Once again, El called on Mozzie to help her plan. He had been a big help with the last two sex play weekends she had planned for Peter and Neal. This time Peter wanted them to concentrate on bondage. El had no idea how Mozzie was so knowledgeable about these things. She just knew she learned a lot more from him than from surfing the net.

Mozzie counseled, "El, are you sure you want this? I mean some people just aren't into BDSM. You know, that stands for Bondage, Discipline, and Sadomasochism, also known as D/s (Domination/submission).

"Do you think I'm some kind of prude, Mozzie? Of course, I know. I'll be fine," El retorted. "I mean I've seen movies, you know."

"Well, okay, but be sure you talk about the limits before you start and set a safe word. Don't hesitate to use it if you're not having fun. You can easily spiral into a dark place before you realize it," Mozzie warned.

"You make it sound dangerous," El scoffed. "What are we talking about? Wrist burns? Sore buttocks?"

"No, we're talking about something called subspace and subdrop, but bad psychological things can happen to doms, too. Aftercare is essential after any bondage experience." Mozzie explained.

El kissed his cheek and told him, "You're sweet, but you worry too much. All we're talking about is a little playtime before sex. That's all. Nothing traumatic."

"Okay, El," Mozzie sighed. "Will Neal be there?"

"Yeah, I think he will. He'll be around nearby anyway," El assured him.

"Okay. Well, at least Neal has some experience with this stuff," he said cryptically.

After Mozzie left, El put their conversation out of her mind. Mozzie often had exaggerated paranoid ideas about things. El went over to look to at the bright colored silk scarves and feather ticklers and soft floggers she was packing. She thought they looked pretty and she wanted to wear a corset that would look nice with them.

Peter reminded Neal eagerly, "Don't forget it's bondage time this weekend."

Neal responded enthusiastically, "Mmm, fun time for you and me. Are you bringing your handcuffs, Agent Burke?"

"Only for you," Peter leered. Neal thought about that and mused, "I wonder what Elizabeth is expecting. Have you two ever experimented with restraints or blindfolds or spanking or anything?"

"No, we haven't been that adventurous, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Peter replied. "These sex play weekends were her idea in the first place, but we've all been having fun with them."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess that's right," Neal conceded.

This was third time the three of them had set out to play sex games in a hotel for the weekend. The first time, they had tried out some sex toys; the second time, they had experimented with some role playing games. This weekend they were all just a little nervous about trying some light BDSM.

Peter was definitely a Dom and Neal was a Sub. They assumed El was probably a sub, too, but she had no experience. She was enamored by the pretty slik restraints and blindfolds and tools.

Neal fixed them all vodka tonics after they settled into a modern two bedroom suite with a classy subdued decor. He suggested that they take a little time to talk about their fantasies and expectations and set up some ground rules. 

They were clear that no force would be used that was strong enough to cause any lasting damage. They agreed that they would each choose one scene. They also agreed they would avoid all references to vampires, zombies, aliens, or supernatural beings. Finally, they set up the safe word, _Brooklyn_ , to be used to immediately terminate the play at any time.

El had written down some suggestions for scenes on folded pieces of paper and put them in a little jar. Her idea was for each of them to pull a paper out and use it kind of like you might play charades.

El explained that the scenes included in the jar involved various authority figures such as teachers, doctors, police and firemen, nannies, personal trainers, etc. The plan was for each of them to choose one during the weekend, but any of them could object if they weren't comfortable.

Neal tried to lighten the mood by asking El to get out her equipment to show them. She mentioned that she had some costumes, too. After they examined the various bindings and tools, they decided to go to dinner. They returned to the room much more relaxed after a gourmet dinner supplemented with expensive wine.

While they were out, Neal had arranged for a large basket of fruits and chocolates to be delivered to their room. He also made sure some bottles of seltzer water and orange juice were on hand. He wanted to be sure they would have what they needed to provide aftercare.

El asked shyly if she could just practice wearing the restraints and blindfold that evening without actually get involved with a scene. After she stripped to her lacy underwear, Neal helped Peter position her and loosely tie her wrists and ankles to the bed with pretty silk scarves. 

Neal made sure she was comfortable and demonstrated to her that she could easily slip out of the restraints if she chose to. Peter kissed her tenderly as he slipped the silk blindfold over her eyes. Neal ran his hand lightly over her arms and legs, but as Peter began to prepare his wife for lovemaking, he felt like he was in the way and retired to his room.

Neal had left the bedroom doors open and he could hear El giggling and Peter reassuring her in quiet tones as he gently teased her body. Neal envied El for a moment, but he knew he'd get his chance the next day. He wasn't worried about El because he believed this was a very mild introduction for her.

The next morning, El seemed almost a little high in her enthusiasm about her experience the night before. She described her intense excitement in trying to anticipate where Peter would touch her next, knowing she was powerless to resist him. Peter smiled indulgently. He had been turned on by his wife's responsiveness.

Peter and Neal ate a good breakfast delivered by room service, but El was too excited to eat much. When they were finished, Neal pulled a piece of paper out of the jar. He smiled with a little surprise as he read out loud, _Animal Trainer_. El laughed and explained that meant that Peter would be the trainer, El would be Peter's assistant, and Neal would be the animal.

El suggested Neal could be a puppy or he could be a zoo animal like a lion. Peter smiled and asked Neal what kind of animal he would like to be. Neal thought a minute and chose lion cub. El went and got a flayed leather riding crop, a pair of tall leather boots and some black leather gloves she had brought for Peter. She added a small package neatly lableled _Animal Trainer._

Neal stripped down to a fur jock strap that El had brought and a soft black t-shirt. He hadn't shaved, so the stubble on his face added to the effect. Then he dropped to his hands and knees and gave a little growl. El reached out to pet him, saying, "Nice kitty" and Neal struck out with his hand to scratch her.

Peter immediately reprimanded Neal with a sharp, "No!" Neal backed off a little and then sprang playfully toward El. She screamed and jumped back and Peter picked up the crop. He advanced toward Neal instructing him firmly to back up. Neal cringed at the harsh command.

Peter pushed El behind him and moved slowly toward Neal reaching out for the back of his neck with his gloved hand. When he got close, Neal growled and lashed out with a "paw" to scratch him. Peter threatened Neal with the crop and advanced again commanding, "Stay."

With a sudden movement, Peter pulled Neal's shirt up over his head, leaving it over his face briefly. Neal struggled to get free of it and Peter roughly yanked it off, leaving Neal's hair wildly mussed.

El shrank back in fascinated silence as she watched her husband proceed to subdue and "train" Neal, using the crop liberally. Neal whined and El became aware of a change that came over him as he got into his role. His eyes appeared glazed and he readily complied with Peter's every demand.

In between lashes, Neal surged forward gracefully again and again to nip and scratch at Peter's gloved hand. Peter had an uncharacteristically hard expression on his face with a glimmer of triumph in his eyes. Both Neal and Peter seemed oblivious of the painful, red welts and streaks that were arising on Neal's skin from the blows Peter was inflicting with the crop. 

Peter reached into the package and pulled out a leather collar, which he secured snugly around Neal's neck, causing Neal to whimper softly. Peter hooked his fingers under the collar and pulled Neal back and forth from side to side. Neal resisted at first and then cooperated.

After extensive intense interaction between them, Neal rolled over onto his back with his hands and feet curled upward in a posture of submission. Peter stroked his belly and said, "That's a good kitty" and Neal actually purred. Peter pulled Neal gently into his lap and caressed him. Neal rubbed his head against him and Peter pet his hair.

Neal looked at Peter with pure adoration in his clouded blue eyes, his pupils hugely dilated. He looked a little wild and El had never seen him so lacking in defenses. She felt a little thrill and noticed that both men's cocks were hard and pushing at their pants. She unconsciously gasped and shoved her hand down into her own pants.

Neal nipped playfully at Peter's zipper. Peter removed his boots and gloves and then loosened and lowered his pants. Next Peter quickly removed Neal's jock strap. Neal gave a sexy little growl and rolled around sensuously.

Peter removed his own shirt and gathered Neal up into his arms, kissing his face and neck and murmuring encouragement to him. Neal began to rub his cock against Peter's leg and bite and lick at Peter's cock with his mouth. Peter gripped Neal's ass and pulled him close. He let one hand slide into position around Neal's hot drippy organ and began to slowly pump him.

Neal gave an ecstatic sigh and applied himself to sucking Peter off. El was fascinated by the fiercely possessive look in her husband's eyes. Both men seemed to be totally absorbed in their fantasy roles and El felt herself being sucked into the same mood. She realized she felt kind of high and marveled at the power of this kind of play.

Peter and Neal continued to act in character while they let their excitement build to orgasm. They both came with loud moans and grunts and intense movement. Peter began to pet Neal's back softly. He kissed his neck around the collar and then removed it. Neal sighed and melded into him completely. Neither of them said anything coherent, but Peter continued to make comforting noises and Neal replied with mewls and groans.

El suddenly realized she had come when the men did and she was embarrassed. She felt like she was intruding on their profound intimacy like a voyeur. She felt ashamed that watching Peter dominate and inflict pain on Neal had given her erotic pleasure. El got up and moved aimlessly around the room. Peter noticed and called to her, "Hon, are you all right?"

When El didn't answer him, Peter gently put Neal down and got up to go over and wrap his arms around her. He said softly, "Hon?"

Neal curled into a ball and started to shiver so Peter got a blanket and lightly covered him. He told him softly, "Sorry, Buddy, El's having a hard time and I'm going to have to help her a little bit, too. Okay?"

Neal looked up at him sincerely with wide eyes and nodded. He whispered, "Okay."

Peter hastily put his clothes back on and then led El over to the couch and helped her lie down. He talked softly to her, telling her, "El, Hon, it's okay. It's just pretend. It's just play. Neal's fine. You're fine." El closed her eyes and let his words comfort her.

After a minute, El told Peter, "You should go to Neal. He needs you now."

Peter nodded solemnly and patted her before he went over to lovingly apply a soothing salve to Neal's sore skin. He cuddled him and sighed as Neal relaxed against him. He said, "Hey, Buddy, that was really fun. You were such a good little lion." 

Neal smiled at him and said with a tired slur, "I'm okay, Peter."

Peter helped him put his t-shirt and sweat pants back on. He suggested, "How about if I get you a little orange juice?

Neal nodded gratefully. He yawned and stretched out. As he began to reorient to reality, he became concerned about El. He scooted over to sit beside her and took her hand. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he asked gently, "Are you okay, Elizabeth? We were just playing. I don't want you to be upset."

El took his hand and squeezed it. She said bravely, "I know, Babe. It's okay."

Peter brought juice for both of them and helped El sit up to drink hers. He pulled Neal up and sat between his two fragile blue eyed brunette lovers with an arm around each of them. He gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and told them, "I love you both so much. I'd never hurt you and I'd never let anyone else hurt you."

They snuggled with him and came down slowly from their shared subspace experiences. El began to tremble again and Peter snugged the blanket around her. He apologized, "I should have prepared you better, Hon. I didn't realize how it would affect you."

Neal nodded. He added, "I think you were still high from last night. Even though it didn't seem like much, it was your first bondage experience."

El gave a self conscious little laugh and confessed, "I feel so silly. I guess I really didn't take seriously how powerful the effects could be."

"You're gonna be fine, Hon," Peter assured her. Neal agreed, "It just takes a little while to get grounded back in the real world again. It's quite a high for a sub."

"Peter, what's it like for a Dom?" El asked curiously. "Is it just as an intense experience for you?"

"It's different," Peter explained, "but it's a very powerful feeling of being in control in a way that feels wonderful. The difference is I don't lose contact with reality in quite the same way."

Neal smiled, "Thank goodness, because that would be dangerous."

El thought about it and speculated, "I think I might rather be a Dom than a sub."

Neal suggested, "You might even be a switch, meaning it depends on the circumstances. I think we may have had enough for this weekend, though."

El smiled and agreed. She offered, "I brought some toys we can play with, though." 

Peter squeezed their shoulders and asked, "Who's ready to get something to eat with me? I noticed some tempting fruit and chocolate out there in the kitchen. Want me to bring some in here for you?"

When Peter got up, Neal and El cuddled together. She sighed and said, "Oh Neal, you're so incredible."

Neal glowed at the compliment. He kissed El sweetly on the lips and tenderly pushed a strand of hair back from her face. He said, "I think you're wonderful, too, Elizabeth."

Peter paused to watch them with pride as he came back into the room with snacks for them. He knew they were all going to be fine and his heart was bursting with love. He vowed to always protect them and keep them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Info on BDSM effects:  
> *http://dominantlife.tumblr.com/post/52864691001/subdom-space-subdom-drop-and-aftercare  
> *http://chicomunch.com/publ/basic_info_about_bdsm/bdsm_101_subspace_aftercare_and_sub_drop_and_sometimes_top_drop/1-1-0-23
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV (although this probably is not how he imagined or intended them to be used).


End file.
